Carry Me In Your Arms
by Jorja A
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have been married for 10 years, but now Ichigo wants a divorce. He fell in love with Orihime. What happens next? Characters are apparently OOC, but people change as they grow old. LOL! This is an IchiRuki thing, not IchiHime.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

**The rest that has nothing to do with Bleach and its characters belongs to me.**

* * *

- o - PROLOGUE – o -

* * *

The cream colored walls of the dining room provided warmth and comfort to anyone who is near it. The wooden panel too provided a sense of belonging in this home. On the wall display a portrait of a happy family - a man held on to his dear small wife and son - all of them smiling in the picture, all of them very happy.

Rukia Kurosaki sat down in the dining room, as her husband, an orange-haired thirty-six-year-old man sat opposite her, his brown eyes filled with sadness as he held her hands. The black haired thirty-five-year-old woman could not believe what her husband had just said but she wasn't mad. She could feel sadness engulfing, running through her at the moment – hey amethyst eyes showed it all.

"Why?" She asked her husband quietly.

Ichigo Kurosaki somehow, suddenly, could not explain why – why he wanted a divorce. Her sadness took his explanation away; he had been practicing out the door of what to say, how to say it. Still holding her hands, his head bended lower, as if in shame. Maybe he was ashamed, ashamed that he wanted a divorce, ashamed that he didn't have the strength to go through this conversation.

"Why?" She repeated again, starring at his head. His eyes now hidden underneath the shadows, looking at her feet.

Again he didn't answer, this provoked her patience. She could feel herself getting mad, she felt like slapping the man in front of her – the man who gave his name to her, the man who raised a son with her, the man who once said, _'till death do us part'_.

"Tell me why!" She hissed, standing up and releasing her hands from his grip. "What kind of a man are you! You don't even dare to tell me why!" She did not shout or scream, she had her sense of control, she did not want to their son to hear their conversation.

That night, the husband and wife did not talk to each other, let alone look at each other. She cried silently that night though, he knew she wanted to know what exactly went wrong in their marriage, but he knew he could not give her an acceptable answer. Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his heart to another woman, Orihime Inoue. He didn't love his wife anymore, in his mind, he just pitied her.

With a deep sense of guilt, he drafted a divorce agreement which stated that Rukia could have the house, thirty percent shares of his company and the car. She glanced at the agreement then tore it to a million pieces – like how much her heart is breaking right now. Rukia who had spent ten years of her life with him had become a stranger – a stranger to her own husband. Ichigo felt sorry that she wasted her time, her energy and resources for him, but he could not take back what he had said, for he loved Orihime deeply.

Finally, she cried in front of him, Rukia did not have the strength to hide how much she's hurting anymore - Ichigo had expected this to happen. To Ichigo, her tears were a kind of release for him. The idea of divorcing her, which he had been obsessed for weeks, seemed to be firmer and clearer now – to him it was the right thing to do.

The next day, Ichigo who came home very late, saw Rukia still up. She was at the study table in their room, writing something – but Ichigo was too tired that he went straight to bed. Ichigo woke up at three in the morning only to find Rukia still at the table, still writing, Ichigo went back to sleep. In the morning, Rukia presented her divorce conditions; she did not need anything from him but she wanted a month's notice before the divorce. She requested in that one month, they both resume their lives normally; her reasons were of their son. Their son had exams coming up soon and she'd rather not disrupt him with their broken marriage. These were all agreeable to Ichigo, but there was more, she asked him to recall how Ichigo had carried her to the bridal room on their wedding day. She requested that everyday for the next one month that Ichigo carried her like that from their bedroom to the front door, every morning. Ichigo thought she had gone crazy but to give her the peace of mind, he agreed nonetheless.

He had told Orihime of his wife's odd divorce conditions.

"What a fucking loser!" Orihime laughed. "No matter what tricks she has up her sleeve, she still have to face the divorce," she said scornfully.

* * *

**Author's Comment**: I know I haven't even finished my first story but this idea came to mind and I thought I'd publish the prologue first and get your reviews before I continue on. Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

**The rest that has nothing to do with Bleach and its characters belongs to me.**

* * *

- o – DAY ONE – o -

* * *

Rukia prepared breakfast for her son and her soon to be ex-husband, she thought. Nevertheless, she's not going to let her son suffer no matter what so she acted as if everything was okay, as if the world is as it should be.

"Kiyoshi, honey, breakfast," she called out to her son.

A boy in a school uniform, aged ten, came running to the dining room with a big smile on his face. He had his father's messy looking hair and his mother's alluring eyes. He gave his mother a morning hug.

"Good morning mummy," Kiyoshi greeted his mother.

"Good morning, honey," Rukia greeted back giving him a very big hug.

"Whoa. Mummy? Are you okay?" Kiyoshi eyed his mother.

"Nothing's wrong honey, I just miss you. That's all," Rukia smiled. "Go finish your French Toasts; I have to get ready for work. Okay?"

"Okay, mummy."

As Ichigo walked in the dining he glanced at Rukia. Realizing she didn't want to look back at him, he approached his son and ruffled his hair.

"Good morning, daddy."

"Good morning, son."

Rukia left them to get ready for work. Looking in the closet, she chose a cream colored blouse to match with the black pencil skirt she had laying down on the bed. For a thirty five year old woman, Rukia has the looks and the body to die for, slender and beautiful.

Ichigo stood by the opened oak door of their bedroom, eyeing Rukia as he waitied to carry her to the front door. Since he told her about the divorce, they haven't had any physical contact whatsoever so as Ichigo waited he actually felt anxious.

Rukia realized Ichigo was waiting to carry her out to the front door – after having a last look of herself in the mirror, she grabbed her briefcase and approached Ichigo. The both of them did not know how to do this. It has really been ages since they had any kind of intimacy. Ichigo opened his arms and Rukia hooked her arms around his neck, Ichigo then slid his hand under her legs and lifted her up.

As Ichigo carried her out of the room, he almost tripped but he maintained his balance. Kiyoshi clapped his hands from behind, "Daddy is holding mummy in his arms!" Those word brought Ichigo a sense of pain. From the bedroom, to the living room, and to the front door, Ichigo walked over ten meters with Rukia in his arms.

Ichigo put her down at the door, she looked away and quietly said, "Don't tell Kiyoshi about the divorce." Ichigo nodded, feeling somewhat upset and sadden by the divorce.

"Kiyoshi honey, have a nice day at school. Mummy's off to work now."

"Okay mummy. See you later."

With that Rukia went in her car and drove off.

"Why didn't you say 'bye' at mummy?" Kiyoshi asked his father, as he waved to Rukia's car.

"I'm still going to see mummy later," Ichigo smiled at his son, his heart-breaking. "Come on, let's go or you will be late for school."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh my god! How are you holding up?" Amari asked her best friend, her beautiful grey eyes widened in shock of her news. They were having lunch when she told her the news. Amari a thirty-five woman, too, still looked as beautiful. Amari reached out to hold Rukia's hand.

"I'm fine," Rukia sighed as she held Amari's hand firmly. She then turned her attention to her barely eaten salad. She really didn't have the appetite to eat – who would?

"Oh my god!" Amari repeated herself, shaking her head. "I can't believe Ichigo would do something like that."

"Do you know who? Do you even know why?" Amari asked.

"No, I don't know why, I don't know who," Rukia said bitterly. "If I knew, I'd kill her. Or maybe not, killing her would only make her suffer less. I'd really like to punch her pretty little face, pull on her pretty hair and stab her in her pretty heart."

"Can I tag along too?" Amari asked, smiling.

Rukia looked up to her best friend; it's good to know she still has her for support.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You did WHAT!?" Renji Abarai practically shouted. The people on the other table looked at their direction.

"Will you lower it down," Ichigo growled at his best friend.

"Fuck you! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know! Okay! I don't know!"

"And who do you think will care for, Kiyoshi? You do realize that Rukia's never going to let you have him, not when you're off with other girls."

"Fuck, I know."

"Do you love this new woman of yours?"

"Honestly, I don't really know."

"What's wrong with Rukia?"

"Nothing is wrong with Rukia."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Yes but Rukia's my friend too, in-case you forgot and my wife is her best friend."

Ichigo sighed in reply, his head hung. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and started to light one.

* * *

**Author's Comment**: By the time this story finishes, some might really **not** like it. And this is just going to be a really short one – short chapters, short story. Because, this is only focusing on this issue. Hehe. 

Added a couple of dialogues to this chapter. Hee. SORRY! Don't be mad! mwah


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

**The rest that has nothing to do with Bleach and its characters belongs to me.**

* * *

- o – DAY TWO – o -

* * *

Mrs. Renji Abarai parked her car in the garage, turned off the engine and went down the car. She walked passed their beautiful lawn with beautiful flowers popped up here and there. It's gave her a sense of serenity - she waved at a regular neighborhood jogger. She pushed her key in the keyhole and gave it a turn. The silky white walls of the hallway boasted portraits of a lovely couple. A tall, handsome red-haired man and a beautiful brunette woman - holding on to each other, as if the heavens will take them away from each other if they were to do otherwise. The quixotic images range from when they were still high school sweethearts, vacations, their marriage and their honeymoon. 

As she started to climb up the stairs, she heard her husband's car parking in their garage – she decided to wait for him.

"Hey honey," Amari Abarai greeted her husband as he came through the door.

"Hey baby," Renji greeted back leaning in to her for a kiss.

"Are you hungry? I'll whip something up if you are." Amari said, as she took his coat from him.

"Yeah, I don't mind eating you," Renji said slyly as he grabbed her and carried her to the living room sofa.

"He-he. Hey! Have you heard about Rukia and Ichigo?" Amari said, suddenly remembering her conversation with Rukia during lunch today, as Renji laid her on top of him.

"Oh, yeah. Ichigo told me," Renji said quietly.

"Shit. Did he tell you who?" Amari asked as she sat on Renji's lap, facing him.

"No."

"Will you ever leave me?" Amari asked as she brought her forehead to his.

"Why would you ask me such question? You know I'd never leave you," Renji looked into her beautiful grey eyes, his hands now caressing her face.

"Really? I don't believe you," Amari laid her hands on his shoulders. "You're a guy, and guys leave."

"I love you. Even if there maybe, _maybe_, another woman, they're not worth losing you for," Renji said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I love you too," Amari whispered.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

The morning sun's rays warmed the cold checkered kitchen floor as Rukia took a mug to make herself a hot cup of coffee. Leaning against the kitchen counter, her hands hugged a red mug. Five minutes of standing, starring and hugging a mug, she decided to wake her son up for school. Rukia knocked softly on her son's bedroom door; no reply. She opened the door to find Kiyoshi still sleeping in his little bed. She sat down beside the sleeping Kiyoshi and stared at her son, admiring how much he's grown. She ran her fingers through her son's hair, and gave it a little ruffle.

"Honey?" Rukia whispered, nudging him a little. "Honey? Wake up. Time for school, honey."

Kiyoshi squirmed in his bed.

"Morning mummy," Kiyoshi greeted with a big yawn.

"Good," Rukia smiled at her son. "Now go have a shower, don't forget to brush your teeth and then get dressed. I'm going to cook breakfast now. What do you feel like having this morning?"

"Hmm," Kiyoshi said thinking loudly. "Anything will do mummy."

Rukia smiled, ruffled her son's hair some more then walked out of Kiyoshi's room.

Back in the kitchen, Rukia opened the fridge; a blast of cold air hit her face, took a couple of eggs and some sausages. After preparing breakfast for both Ichigo and Kiyoshi, Rukia as usual went to her room to get ready for work. As the day began, she didn't feel sad anymore – disappointed, yes. She couldn't help being disappointed; after all, she had dedicated her life for the man who's going to leave her. But if there's one thing she had taught herself, it is that she can withstand any problem thrown her way. Without him by her side, she knew she can still stand.

Ichigo, fully dressed to go to work, waited for her by the door, Rukia saw him waiting but she took her time as she positioned herself for Ichigo to carry her to the front door. Since it was the second day, it was much easier for both Ichigo and Rukia. As she leaned to Ichigo's sculpted chest, he realized he could smell her sweet fragrance. With a sudden realization, Ichigo knew that he had not looked at this woman in his arms for a long time. Ichigo realized as well that she was not young anymore, her hair was graying and her face showed fine lines. As he took a good look at her, he became conscious as how much the marriage has taken a toll on her.

For a minute, Ichigo wondered what he had done to the woman in his arms.

"Why are you carrying mummy again, daddy?" Kiyoshi asked his father as he trailed behind his mother and father.

"Mummy and daddy's playing a game," Rukia offered still cradled in Ichigo's arms.

"Really? What game is that mummy?" Kiyoshi asked again.

"Follow the leader," Rukia replied, running out of ideas.

"Oh! So mummy's the leader then?"

"Yes, mummy's the leader," Ichigo said before Rukia could reply.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Renji Abarai had a very busy morning; clients to see, contracts to draft and agreements to sign. The moment lunch time approached, he gave out a sigh of relief as he sat in his big office – an ashtray held a lit up cigarette.

His phone rang – his wfe's calling.

"Hello baby," Renji greeted.

"Hi baby," Amari said. "Free for lunch? Want to join me and Rukia for lunch?"

"Sure baby, tell me where and I'll meet you there."

Rukia and Amari sat at a table inside the restaurant. Renji came over and greeted the two women of his life.

"Hi baby," Renji said as he kissed her forehead. "Hello, Rukia," Renji added giving the small woman a hug.

"Hi Renji," Rukia greeted.

"How are you holding up?" Renji asked as he pulled a chair.

"I'm doing fine," Rukia said.

"You know the both of us are here for you if you need anything," Renji added.

"I know… I know."

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

In the meantime, Orihime and Ichigo were having lunch elsewhere.

"So how's the divorce coming up?" Orihime asked her orange-haired lover.

"I have to wait until a month, remember?"

"Fuck! Why can't you just let her go now?"

"I agreed to her conditions and that the least I could do." Ichigo replied, ignoring her use of words.

Ichigo didn't know why he wants to be with her, maybe it is the excitement. He doesn't even know if he loved this foul mouthed woman in front of him, he just wanted to be with her. _Maybe it is love, and since when is love isn't blind_, he thought. _Feelings do work in mysterious ways…_

* * *

**Author's Comment**: I think I'm just going to keep using my Amari character in all my stories. LOL. Read it, enjoy it then review it. Hehe. Mwah. Honestly, I'm not satisfied with this chapter myself but what the hell. 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

**The rest that has nothing to do with Bleach and its characters belongs to me.**

* * *

- o – END OF SECOND WEEK – o -

* * *

By the end of the second week, Ichigo Kurosaki felt their sense of intimacy come back and actually grew stronger. As he carried his wife, Rukia, he realized that this is the woman who had given ten years of her life to him. It was easier for him to carry her out now, perhaps the everyday work out made him stronger, he thought. 

Ichigo placed his briefcase on his desk; he had just dropped Kiyoshi off to school. The morning he couldn't do much work – his thoughts wandered from Rukia to Orihime. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his carroty hair. Hours later starring at the glowing computer, he decided to give Renji a call – he needed to get this out. He tried to call Renji's cell phone but it was switched off; he tried his personal office number.

"Hello?" Renji answered on the other line.

"Hi, Renji. It's me Ichigo."

"Ah, Ichigo. What's up buddy?"

"Can we hang for a while, lunch?"

"Lunch… well… I'm supposed to meet Amari but okay."

"Really buddy? Thanks."

"Sure. Usual place?"

"Yeah… see you there then." Ichigo said, as he put the handset back to the receiver.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Amari was drafting out some paperwork out when her cell phone rang. Brushing a lock of the beautiful brunette hair, she sighed and answered her phone.

"Hey honey," Amari greeted Renji on the other line.

"Hey baby," Renji greeted back. "Arr… about lunch today… is it okay if I go see Ichigo?"

"Ichigo? I guess it is okay… but why?"

"He sounded very desperate on the phone just now and well…"

"It is okay honey. No need to explain any further. But you'll have to make up for it tonight." Amari responded playfully.

"I will, and baby… you're the best."

"I know…" She giggled.

"Bye baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

As she hung up, she turned her attention back to her desk. With a delicate finger, she picked up her pen and starting scribbling back on the pad that lay unfinished in front of her. She didn't even get to write five lines when her phone rang again – she sighed as she picked it up.

"Hello love" Amari greeted her caller.

"Hi, Amari. Any plans for tonight?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I promised Renji, I'll see him tonight but what do you have in mind?" Amari giggled.

"It's a Saturday nigh! A night out? We could go grab ourselves a couple of drinks and enjoy the night. I need to get out… I have a babysitter set for Kiyoshi and all."

"Sure, I'm sure Renji wouldn't mind…"

"Where?"

"Ha-ha. Why are you asking me?"

"Fine, I'll decide later. See you then. Bye."

"Bye love."

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Sitting out at the café, Renji starred at Ichigo. He actually felt sorry for the guy. He looked like he was in a mess - Ichigo's brows furrowed even closer to each other. Ichigo sighed a both he and Renji lit up a cigarette.

"So… what's up?" Renji asked as he observed his best-friend took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I don't know…" Ichigo sighed, as he exhaled puffs of smokes.

"You don't know about what?"

"I don't know… My feelings for Rukia, they seem to be coming back."

"And… that's a bad thing?" Renji asked, confused.

"I don't know…"

"That's a good thing, right? You don't have to divorce Rukia and you can keep your family…"

"Orihime…"

"Huh? Orihime?"

"Orihime's not going to be happy and I promised her that I would.

"So Orihime's the name huh. Well, what about Rukia? You promised her 'till deaths do you part'." Renji responded, irritated at this pathetic friend of his.

"I know… I don't know…"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

It was five in the afternoon when Renji arrived home. Amari had just finished taking a shower, wrapped in only a towel he hugged her from behind. Amari giggled as his hands roamed to her breast, he wanted to pull the towel away but Amari denied his motion.

"No, no…" She grinned, as she waved a finger to him.

"Aww… c'mon… why not?" Renji whined, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, consider this your punishment for dumping me for lunch. And by the way I'm going out with Rukia tonight. We're going to have a girl's night out!" Amari snickered as she slowly climbed on top of Renji.

"That's like double dosage of torture!" Renji mocked a faint. "Ha-ha. No problem baby, you go enjoy your night with Rukia. I'll probably go see Ikkaku and the rest. Nothing like a little game of poker, cigars and beers."

"Ha-ha! Okay…" Amari said as she moved herself away from Renji and to her vanity table.

Renji stood up, deciding to have a very cold shower.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

The bar that Rukia chose was a quiet little one at a five-star hotel. There wasn't much people; a couple of men, a couple of ladies here and there.

Both of them found their way to a nice little corner with inviting plush sofas. Amari crossed her legs as she pulled out a box of cigarettes from her purse.

"Wow. You're stressed out." Rukia said, as she settled herself next to Amari.

"Yes! Fucking too much paperwork!" Amari said exasperatedly, deeply inhaling her cigarette. "Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Rukia shrugged.

"Are you…" Amari didn't finish her sentence for then the waiter and interrupted their light conversation and served them cocktail drinks.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but these are from those two gentlemen over" The waiter pointed at two lovely gentlemen by the bar. The men raised their glass in acknowledgment - both of the ladies smiled back.

'Thank you," mouthed Amari to the two charming men as she picked up the cocktail glass and raised it to them - Rukia followed suit.

"Oh my god! They're coming over here!" Rukia panicked as she realized the men walking towards their direction.

Amari giggled, "So? They look harmless… Besides that guy looks freakishly like Ichigo, only with black hair, maybe you'd like a substitute?"

"Funny." Rukia said, glaring at her best friend.

"What?" Amari protested, batting her eyelids innocently to Rukia as she took a sip of her drink. Rukia wanted to say something more she quickly shut her lips as the men advanced closer.

"Hello, ladies… Is it okay if we joined you?" the man who looked freakishly like Ichigo said.

The women were about to say something but then the two men had already sat at the opposite sofa, so they said nothing.

"Hi, I'm Kaien Shiba," the man who looked freakishly like Ichigo said as he gave his hand to Rukia.

"Arr, Rukia Kurosaki," Rukia stammered. He really looked like Ichigo, only somehow better than Ichigo if she'd say so herself. His hair was black and it was a bit longer.

Kaien Shiba then turned to face Amari and too gave his hand.

"Amari Abarai," Amari smiled as she shook his hand.

"This is my friend, Jushiro Ukitake." Kaien Shiba introduced.

Jushiro Ukitake had really long silver hair, even longer than Renji's, Amari thought. He had that innocent look going on.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

After a couple of drinks into her system, Rukia had taken Kaien Shiba into liking, Amari realized. They were bonding non-stop for quite a while now. It was not that Amari's didn't enjoy her time but Jushiro Ukitake was more of the silent type.

Amari looked at the time and it was almost ten.

"We have to go Rukia, it's getting late. Kiyoshi will be waiting." Amari said, tapping the arm of her very chatty friend.

"Who's Kiyoshi?" Kaieh asked, lightly.

"My son," Rukia said, sobering up.

"Ah…"

"Yeah…" Rukia responded, standing up. "Thank you so much for the company and drinks."

"It was our pleasure," Kaien said, standing up as well. "I hope I get to meet you again Rukia."

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Amari settled into the driver's seat as Rukia climbed to the passenger's side.

"Why didn't you get his number?" Amari asked.

"Eh?"

"That Kaien guy. Why didn't you ask for his number?"

"I'm a married woman for god's sake!"

"And? Ichigo's leaving you anyways. I'm sorry if I'm blunt but you have to do things for yourself too, you know."

"I know and I don't care. At least, this way no one can blame me for being an unfaithful wife."

"True…"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Rukia unlocked the door and stumbled in. She's had quite a lot to drink, she realized as she swayed a bit. She almost walked passed the living room until she noticed Ichigo sitting on the sofa, watching tv.

"Where's the babysitter?" Rukia asked, actually quite surprised that he'd be home tonight.

"She's gone home…" Ichigo didn't look at her; somehow he wasn't happy with her slurring her words a bit.

"Is Kiyoshi in bed?"

"Yes..."

"Good, I'm going to bed now…" Rukia said, and walked away.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

By the time Renji came home, it was way past midnight. He tiptoed to their room and noticed that Amari was sleeping; she didn't even change into a night gown. She must've been really tired, he thought. He walked slowly to the bathroom but stopped midway.

"Honey?" Amari said weakly, now sitting up.

"Hey baby," Renji said walking over to her. "Go back to sleep. I'll be in bed soon."

"I have to tell you something first…"

"It can wait, I'm sure."

"No…"

"What is it then?"

"We didn't have an only girl's night out…"

"What?"

"A couple of guys joined us…"

"Why?" Renji asked, feeling slightly disappointed.

"They sat; we didn't have time to say 'no'! I'm sorry..."

"It's okay baby," Renji sighed and he went over to hug her. "You didn't do anything that would make me mad, now, did you?"

"No…"

"I trust you… Now go back to sleep. I'll be with you soon." Renji said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: I tried so much to shorten this chapter but I failed. Anyhow, this is my second last chapter for this little story of mine. Reviews, I love 'em. Hehe. Hmm, I know I didn't quite capture the story's essence but hey, I'm only a mediocre writer. Again… _hint, hint_ I love reviews. LOL. XD 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

**The rest that has nothing to do with Bleach and its characters belongs to me.**

* * *

- o – COUNTING THE DAYS – o -

* * *

Minutes became hours and hours became days as Rukia anticipated her coming divorce. Since Ichigo had announced about the divorce, they've never really had real conversation. Sure, they've had small talks during dinner time, all an act in front of Kiyoshi. Sundays are spent like a normal, happy family, but other than that they go their own ways. And yes, they do still sleep in the same bed but like parallel magnets, they repelled to the side of the bed.

The end of the one month was drawing near - Ichigo didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. One morning, Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Rukia to get dressed. Rukia tried on quite a few dresses but she could not find a suitable one.

"All my dresses have grown bigger," Rukia sighed exasperatedly, to no one in particular.

As Ichigo observed her, he realized the reason why he could carry her more easily lately – she had grown thin. Suddenly, it had hit him. She had buried so much pain and bitterness in her heart. Ichigo walked to her, he stood behind her as she stood in-front of the full-length mirror. Rukia eyed her husband, wondering why Ichigo is standing behind her, gazing at her from the reflection. For a moment the both of them did nothing but look in each other's eyes. Subconsciously, Ichigo reached out and touched Rukia's head.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said, softly.

"Daddy! It's time to carry mummy out…" Kiyoshi said, surprising both his father and mother. Seeing Ichigo carry Rukia out every single day for every single morning had become a necessary part of Kiyoshi's life - he had grown accustomed to it.

The moment… gone.

Both Ichigo and Rukia snapped back to the reality of life. Rukia composed herself as she gestured Kiyoshi to come closer – she hugged him tightly. Ichigo turned his face away; he was afraid – afraid that he might change his mind at the last minute.

Ichigo started carrying her wife in his arms, walking from the bedroom, through the living room until they reached the door. Her hands surrounded his neck softly, naturally.

Reaching the office, Ichigo called Orihime.

"Hello? Orihime?"

"Ichigo! I'm working! What is it!" Orihime snapped. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry sweetums… I'm just really stressed with all these children!"

"It's okay…"

"So why did you call?"

"Nothing, I just felt like talking to you…"

"Aww! I can't wait till you leave that so-called wife of yours! Only a couple of more days, plus a couple of paper works and she's out of our fuckin' lives!" Orihime said, gleefully.

"Watch your mouth Orihime. You're a kindergarten teacher for god's sake!"

"I know.. I know.. But I'm just _so_ excited!" Orihime responded.

"Yeah, I know… Okay, I, arr… got to go now."

"So soon?" Orihime said. Ichigo could imagine her giving that puppy eyes and that pout.

"Yeah. Sorry…"

"Okay then.

"Bye.

"Bye."

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

The last day came too fast, much to the dismay of Rukia. She loved her husband – she'd never let him go but if he was determined, she couldn't do much – she thought.

On the last day, as Ichigo held her in his arms, he could hardly move a step. Kiyoshi had gone to school; he had wanted to follow a friend.

By the door, Ichigo did not put her down yet. He held on to her longer. Rukia didn't object, she too wanted to be held much longer.

As he lowered his head to her, he whispered, "I hadn't noticed that our life lacked intimacy…"

Rukia just nodded sadly in response.

In the end, Ichigo had to let her go. Swiftly, he drove off; he didn't even wait for Rukia to get in the car and drive off. He soon arrived at Orihime's apartment, he parked and in a hurry he didn't even bother to lock the car – he was anxious that any delay would make him change his mind. Practically running up the stairs, he stopped in front of a door - Orihime's apartment door. He knocked on it, almost banged on it.

"Who the fuck is it!?" Orihime's not-so delicate voice floated through the door.

Ichigo could hear her fumbled with the locks before she actually opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I _do not_ want to divorce Rukia… My wife." Ichigo said, the moment Orihime opened the door.

"Huh!?" was all Orihime managed to say – astonished.

Then she raised her hand and touched Ichigo's forehead, "Are you OK? Are you sick or something!?"

"I don't want to divorce my wife anymore. I won't divorce…" Ichigo responded, his voice full of determination. "My marriage was boring probably because I didn't value the details of our lives, not because I don't love her anymore. Now I realized that since I carried her into my home on our wedding day, I am supposed to hold her until one of us departs this world."

Orihime's face changed – it grew bitter. In an instant, Orihime slapped Ichigo hard across the face. He could've dodged it, but he didn't. She then slammed the door shut and left Ichigo outside, free. He walked down the stairs and climbed in his car, happy that his car was still there and the fact that he had realized his wrong ways.

On the way to work, Ichigo stopped by a flower shop.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" asked the sales girl.

"Yes, I'd like a dozen of red roses. Delivered to my wife," Ichigo said, with a smile.

"That would be no problem, sir. Would you like to send her a card as well?"

"Yes!"

"Great. Here's some for you to choose from…" the sales girl said, showing Ichigo tons of cards. She left Ichigo to himself and went at the back to prepare the flowers.

"I think this will do," Ichigo said, choosing a white card with a simple heart design in the front.

He pulled out a pen from his suit, smiled and wrote, "**I will carry you out every morning until we are old…**"

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: This last chapter is dedicated to my reviewers out there. XD Especially, **Cassandra** for reviewing practically each chapter of mine. I love you! And of-course I love you all!!! I hope you enjoyed it until the end. Remember, it's not that good but then again you'll have to cut me some slack… MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! R&R please… XD Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to your expectations! I wanted this to get out before Eid, and Eid's tomorrow! Hee. Yayy! Happy Eid to everybody who celebrates Eid!

Psst, I have a new story lined up. Please read and review what you think…


End file.
